


a little grim aria gift drabble

by Chef_Rowl



Category: Grim Aria, Original Work
Genre: Gift Drabble, forgot i had this lying around and wanted to bring it back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_Rowl/pseuds/Chef_Rowl
Summary: SPOILERS for Grim Aria, Xennariel's wonderful original fiction that I fell in love with and was graciously allowed to beta.Not actually canon to her story, but hints at events that are/will be canon, so beware spoilers.This is a little drabble I wrote on a whim a while back after reading through some of Xenn's outline notes, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Just wanted to bring it here, touch it up, give her a bit more publicity because she definitely deserves it.





	a little grim aria gift drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xennariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grim Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674859) by [Xennariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel). 



> SPOILERS for Grim Aria, Xennariel's wonderful original fiction that I fell in love with and was graciously allowed to beta.  
> Not actually canon to her story, but hints at events that are/will be canon, so beware spoilers.
> 
> This is a little drabble I wrote on a whim a while back after reading through some of Xenn's outline notes, and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. Just wanted to bring it here, touch it up, give her a bit more publicity because she definitely deserves it.

Xennariel didn’t really know what to say, but she knew she had to say something. She placed the flowers in her hands next to Amy’s hospital bed to buy her a minute to get her words together. Then she took another minute. Amy was sleeping peacefully despite the bullet hole in her abdomen. A hole she got when trying to help Xen.

“I’m so sorry I dragged you into this, Amy,” Xen began. “I’ll never be able to repay you for this. You saved me from that... you saved my life.”

Xen glanced around the room to make sure a nurse wouldn’t overhear, then pulled up a chair and sat. “That was my second time in that torture cell, you know. The first time was when I first came to this world from my home. From Shadira.” She didn’t really know why she was spilling her guts like this. Maybe it had just been a secret for too long, and telling a sleeping friend put her mind at ease. “I’m not human like the rest of you. Hell, my name isn’t even Maggie. My real name is Xennariel. I’m a demon from another world, born with magical powers and everything human children read about in fairy tales. I used to have a family before they were killed, and I ran away. I was sent here to escape the bastard that killed everyone I loved.”

Xen couldn’t stop if she wanted to at this point. It was as if a weight was being slowly lifted off her soldiers as she continued to tell the sleeping Amy all about herself and her quest to take revenge and return home. She told her about the monsters she had fought in town and the forests nearby, about how Loki had practically bullied his way into being her sidekick, about the torture she endured when she first arrived on Earth, about the home and the family that was taken from her by fire. Everything, her whole life story tumbled out of her.

“The portal to get home is at the bottom of the mansion. Loki and I are going to raid it again in a couple days, really go for it this time. We’ll probably have to fight like hell on our way in, and we might not come back. I’m so sorry I ruined your lives and so, so sorry I didn’t say goodbye the right way. You have Zak, though. He’s a great guy, and he really cares about you. I know you guys’ll be fine.” Xen stood; the chair squeaked quietly on the pristine floor.

“Goodbye, Amy. Thanks for everything.” She turned and fled the room before she started crying. The relief she had felt sharing her story with Amy began to dissipate as the dread and guilt she was much more familiar with came down on her psyche like a lead blanket. Loki is undead. Amy is hospitalized. Zak is distraught. And it’s all her fault.

* * *

Amy turned over Maggie’s story in her mind. No, not Maggie; Xennariel. She had awoken when Xen pulled up the chair, but hadn’t stirred. She knew she wasn’t great at picking up signals, but even Amy could feel the weight in Xen’s voice. The guilt Xen felt at Amy’s injury, at Loki’s condition, at the monsters slipping into their little American town... it broke Amy’s heart to hear her friend in such distress. And now she was going to break into the dungeon she just broke out of.

Amy wouldn’t stand for this. She pressed the call button behind the lovely bouquet Xen brought her. A nurse appeared moments later. “How can I help y-”

Amy cut her off. “How soon can I get out of here?”

The nurse huffed at being so rudely interrupted, but remained professional. “The doctor says the wound is already mostly healed. You could be discharged tomorrow morning if no complications arise, though I would-”

“Perfect, thank you,” Amy interrupted again before turning to her cell to text Zak. The nurse huffed again and left.

_i’m getting out tomorrow morning can you give me a lift?_   
_i also have something to tell you_

Zak responded almost immediately that he’d be waiting outside to take her home. Amy smiled at his text. He was always so good to her, always being super helpful and nice, just like a... boyfriend. Wait...


End file.
